


The Weight

by Lucky107



Series: Only You (And You Alone) [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: It’s supposed to be a quick in-and-out operation.





	The Weight

It’s supposed to be a quick in-and-out operation.

The Whitetails have the tactical advantage of surprise when they come down on the Cook in the Pit at twilight.

When the smoke clears, however, Jess Black and Sunny Regis are the only two people left standing moonlit amid a sea of blood and Whitetail green. Every single one of Sunny’s teammates have been cut down by the Peggies—and all for _one man_.

At the heart of the chaos lies the Cook, an arrow in his right knee and an arrow in his right eye.

“Piece of fucking shit,” Jess says and she spits in the face of the corpse staring back at her. “You deserved so much worse—”

“But _they_ didn’t.”

Sunny gestures towards the carnage, a tangle of limbs resembling a plate of human spaghetti. It looks like a scene out of a goddamn nightmare.

“I don’t even have the authority to clear operations of this magnitude,” she confesses. Her hands tremble as she picks her way through the chaos. “We shouldn’t have been out here. _Everyone_ is dead. How do I report this to Eli—”

“You won’t,” Jess says, assuredly.

“But we—”

“We found them like this,” she lies as she yanks her arrows from the Cook’s corpse. “ _They_ killed the Cook, not us. _They’re_ the heroes here. We only came upon this place once it was all over. There was _nothing_ we could do—but this had to be done, Sunny. You wouldn’t have come along in the first place if you didn’t at least believe _that_.”

“Right,” Sunny whispers on a shaky breath, as if trying to convince herself of Jess’ words. “You’re right.”

The gravity of the situation is finally settling on Sunny’s shoulders.

Jess _is_ right.

There was only ever one choice on the table from the very beginning: that fucker needed to be put in the ground.

But with Whitetail casualties so high, there’s no way to call the operation a success without insulting everyone who died here on Sunny’s word. It was _not_ a successful operation. But it was a _necessity_ in the long run, even if the price was unreasonably high up front.

Deep down inside, Sunny knows this to be the truth—but it’s a difficult pill to swallow when the weight of that decision rests entirely on her shoulders.

“ _If_ we leave it like this,” she begins, slowly. Uncertainly. “We don’t speak another word about it, to _anyone_.”

“You have my word, Sunny.”

They shake on it.

“You ever—fuck, if you ever need _anything_ , you call me,” Jess says with one last look at the bloodshed in the Pit. “I’ve got your back out there. That’s a promise.”


End file.
